


Fairy Tale

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mermaid Reader, Reader Insert, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Pirates of the CaribbeanCharacter: BarbossaRelationship: Barbossa/readerRequest: Something with Barbossa? Like maybe reader is a mermaid? The dangerous one? But she got interested in him? Maybe court him, but not to kill/eat him? Pretty please with a cherry on top?





	Fairy Tale

You could see the bottom of the small rowing boat as you swam up to is. You couldn’t help but smile to yourself as the small symbol that was carved into wood.   
It was something used to identify this specific boat from the others. And from the lure of your sisters.   
The other mermaids were interested in your strange relationship with something they considered a toy. But then again, they never stopped to think about the humans.   
Not that you were much different. As soon as a boat of unsuspecting sailors rowed back, you were one of the first to swim up to them.   
That was how you ended up meeting the captain who stole your heart.   
you were meant to lure him into the water, and you probably could have. But he was so handsome, so different. His eyes shone bright with intelligence and his aura commanded respect.   
you had never met a human like him.   
You swam up and closed your eyes as the top of your head came out of the water. Your eyes fluttered open as you got used to the cool breeze of the sea. You instantly saw him.   
He was sitting up, his eyes scanning the waters for you. One of his hands was out of the boat and lazily dipped in the water. That was dangerous for any normal human, but that little symbol on the bottom of the boat was like a bubble of protection.   
Moving your tail, you swam silently to the side of the boat. He seemed not to have noticed you as his gaze moved to the opposite side of the water.   
Once close enough, you reached out and ran your fingers down his wrist.   
Barbossa jumped, pulling his hand from the water but instantly relaxed when his gaze fell on you.   
“You’ll be the death of me one of these day.” He mumbled, but with a humorous tone.   
“not if I can help it.” You giggled, placing a hand on the side of your boat and pulling yourself up, your tail supporting you.   
You then placed your forearms on the wood to hold yourself up.   
Barbossa reached out and gently moved a strand of your wet hair behind your ear.   
“Wonder what you’d look like with dry hair.” He mused, his hand coming down to cup your cheek.   
“I don’t think my hair has ever been dry. The most time I spend out of the water is with you.” You replied, resting your chin on your arms.   
For a while, the two of you just talked. He told you about his crew and how they annoyed him and you told him of your sisters and how they annoyed you.   
“They still don’t understand why I don’t kill you.” You giggled, noticing how he moved closer. He had left the small planks of wood most would sit on to sit on the floor of the boat so he was at eye level with you.   
“And why don’t you?” Barbossa asked. It wasn’t a question he had ever asked you before. But as these visits became more often, you opened up to him.   
“Because you interest me.” You smirked.   
“What? In an old pirate like me?” He seemed rather pleased with your answer but still frowned.   
“You’re not that old. Plus, you age differently to me. Id say we are probably about the same age.” You tilted your head to the side, trying to think and work out some method to compare your age to his.   
That was until he reached out to cup your cheek in his hand again and move you to look at him.   
You couldn’t help but bite down softly on your lower lip which you knew was a trait he found endearing.   
He leaned forward and gently kissed you.   
Kissing Barbossa was different than kissing a merman. For one, his lips were dry, but rather welcoming.   
You couldn’t help but kiss him back, adoring the feeling of his lips against yours and, despite the small difference, you forgot about the fact he was a man.   
but you felt something pull on your tail and you pulled away from him, turning around. You were ready to fight anyone who dared to insult this.   
But then you saw one of your more trusted sisters surface.   
“New boats.” She said, nodding to the horizon and, sure enough, you could make out the small boats.   
You nodded to her, telling her you would be down in a minute.   
“I was rather hoping for longer with you, my dear.” Barbossa sighed, his fingers playing with your wet hair.   
“Theres a small island just over there.” You pointed in the direction of the island, knowing no one ever made it there due to you and your sisters. “I can meet you there later, if you want. Theres a small stream which is deep enough for me to swim up. I’ll meet you at the waterfall. Just follow the stream.” You told him, seeing his eyes brighten at your idea.   
you pushed yourself up a little and peaked his lips once more before diving back into the water. You don’t know why you wanted more of him, but you did.   
You thought of the idea of him coming into the water with you. Or maybe sitting in a shallow area with you. The thoughts were the only thing that plagued your mind as you swam away from the human.   
it was like a story you told your children. A pirate and a mermaid.   
Some sweet fairy tale that took place in another world. And as you joined your sisters, you quickly realised he was your fairy tale. And you couldn’t wait to hear the next chapter.


End file.
